warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark River/Chapter 5
Chapter Summary Lionpaw's PoV : Lionpaw stiffens when he sees Hollypaw's eyes flash in the darkness, though they are closed by the time he reaches his nest. Hollypaw had been watching for him to slip back into the apprentices' den. Lionpaw hisses into her ear that he only went to make dirt. He flexes his claws, wondering why he has to explain every movement to her. Hollypaw rolls over without a reply. Lionpaw curls down into his nest, his back to Hollypaw. : Outside, the moon was high, the sky clear, the wind warm. Lionpaw longs to sneak out of camp and meet Heatherpaw. She never watched him like a traitor, she knew they were just playing, not swapping Clan secrets. Lionpaw closes his eyes, anger like a hard knot in his belly and falls asleep. He begins to dream. : Hollypaw blinks at him, her eyes shining from the darkness of a burrow. They were full of warmth and excitement, like they had been when they played as kits. Lionpaw crept closer to the entrance, wondering what she was doing there. Hollypaw mews teasingly that she's going to get him. Lionpaw crouches, creeping closer. Hollypaw's whiskers twitch mischievously, her amber eyes glittering in the dark. : Lionpaw's blood turns to ice. Hollypaw's eyes were green, not amber. Lionpaw steps back. The eyes lost their playful glint, fixing him with a vicious stare. This wasn't Hollypaw, Lionpaw realizes as a growl sounds up from the burrow. It was a fox. : Lionpaw tries to run but his paws seem to turn to stone. The fox snarls, shooting out at him, teeth bared and red with blood. Lionpaw wakes and leaps to his feet. Pale light filters through the branches of the den, speckling the sleeping cats. Hollypaw's head shoots up. She asks if he is okay. Lionpaw pants that it was just a nightmare. Hollypaw leans toward him, wondering what it was about. Lionpaw tells her that it was a fox. : Cinderpaw says there are no foxes there, padding over from her nest, blinking encouragingly at Lionpaw. Lionpaw bristles, wondering if there was anywhere safe from the two she-cats. He barges past them, going to get some food. Brambleclaw watches the camp from Highledge. Lionpaw guesses Firestar must be out on patrol. Jaypaw is washing himself beside the halfrock. He pauses as Lionpaw crosses camp and asks if Lionpaw was all right. Lionpaw grumbles to him it was just a nightmare. : Lionpaw pads over to the fresh-kill pile, picks a small, stiff mouse and goes over to Jaypaw. They share it in silence. Ashfur calls Lionpaw as he pads out of the warriors' den, telling him they're training with Brackenfur and Hollypaw. Lionpaw wonders if he can ever get away from her. : The thorn barrier trembles as an early hunting patrol returns. Firestar and Sandstorm both hold prey, Spiderleg and Mousepaw both have a mouse, and Whitewing grips a plump thursh in her jaws. Brambleclaw calls down to the returning patrol if everything was all right. Firestar drops his prey onto the fresh-kill pile, saying all is quiet in the forest and prey is running. : Berrypaw is already at the fresh-kill pile, sniffing Whitewing's thrush, which he picks up and carries to the nursery. Hollypaw greets Jaypaw as she bounds across the clearing, Cinderpaw with her. She asks if there is any food left. Brackenfur, who is pacing up and down in front of the camp entrance, tells her to eat later, training first. : Lionpaw gulps down the rest of his mouse, feeling satisfied that Hollypaw would go hungry. He gets to his paws and hurries over to Brackenfur, Ashfur bounding over to join them. Hollypaw complains that she's starving as she catches up. Brackenfur promises a hunt after battle training. Brackenfur darts out the tunnel, and Lionpaw falls in beside Ashfur, leaving Hollypaw to hurry after them. They pad to the training hollow in silence. The sun slants through the leaves and the air trembles with birdsong. Hollypaw licks her lips. : : More Coming Soon Characters Major *Brambleclaw *Heatherpaw *Hollypaw }} Minor *Firestar *Brackenfur *Jaypaw *Whitewing }} Mentioned *Tigerstar *Sandstorm *Breezepaw }} References and Citations Category:Dark River Category:Chapter Subpages Category:Power of Three Arc